Haliya
}} Bathalumang Haliya is a character from the Second season of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by . She is portrayed by Filipina actress, . Personality Haliya is a shy and introverted but good hearted goddess in Encantadia because of this nature she tends to avoid contact with other encantados and possibly other Bathalas, and if she managed to make contact with them, like Cassiopea, she will immediately leave their sight/teleport back to the twin moons. Story Haliya is one of the Five Ancient and Elemental Bathalas of Encantadia that manifests to the element of Water. When they were sent to Encantadia, Haliya became unhappy and tried to go back to where they came from, but the gateways of her fellow Bathalas were closed against them. She tried the last of five gateways to the realm of the celestial beings but like her fellow Bathalas' it remained closed against her. So she just decided to reside on one of Encantadia's twin moons which she considers her Home of Meditation and Peace, there she declared herself Goddess of the Moons. She never lets that moon shine when darkness covers Encantadia. She oftentimes goes down to Encantadia to visit the Stream of Truth, her favorite Stream where she takes a bath because the water there is clean. She considers this place her home in Encantadia. Emre is seeking help from her to take back Devas from the Bathalas Arde, Ether, and Keros. She is called by Emre as the Good Goddess. When Cassiopea and Emre tricked Ether, Cassiopea made it to the Stream of Truth. She waited for the Bathaluman to descend at the Stream of Truth. Haliya did descend and sang an enchantment to clean herself which was interrupted when Cassiopea asked if she was the Bathalumang Haliya. Before Cassiopea got near her she teleported back to the Twin Moons. Trivia * Encantadia 2016's Social Media Accounts have accidentally posted a poster with the caption saying that Haliya is the Highest Bathaluman, however this was taken down and they posted a clarification of the accidental post. This also clarifies that Emre calling Haliya as the Highest Bathaluman is a wrong reference. * Before Haliya's debut, fans theoried that she will be played by . * According to Ma'am Suzette, Haliya is derived from the moon Goddess of Boholanos mythology because in Encantadia, she's also the Moon Goddess. * Haliya is the opposite of Ether. If Ether is the Bad Goddess, Haliya is the Good Goddess. * According to a crocodile in the Stream, Bathalumang Haliya loves to eat Pulot, a fruit that grows in Encantadia. * It is said that if Haliya do not teleport back to the twin moons , they will not disappear from the sky in the following day. * One episode revealed that Haliya once had a weapon of immense power that could help Emre and Cassiopeia vanquish the evil bathalas. Being a water goddess, the weapon is in a form of a huge fork - a similar weapon wielded by Poseidon (Neptune), the Greek (Roman) god of the sea in classical mythology, the Trident. * The crest of the tribe of Adamya, which is a mermaid, is the symbol of the water goddess which the first Adamyans worshipped. It can be assumed that this refers to Haliya. * The Tree of Life was planted in Encantadia by Haliya it originated from the Devas Tree of Life. Gallery Archive of Former Infobox Portraits Haliya.png Divine Form Water Goddess Divine Form.png|An illustrated version of the Bathalumang Haliya's Divine Form 17634879_1459597510757537_6701339583618183447_n.jpg HaliyaTriesToGoBackToTheHeavens.png|The Bathaluman in her Divine Form trying to return from where they came from HaliyaDescendsToTheMoonsOfEncantadia.png|The Bathaluman decides to reside in one of the moons BathalumangHaliyaInHerDivineForm.png|The Bathaluman declares herself as Goddess of the Moons Encantada/Deity Form Bathalumang Haliya.png ClosestShotOfTheBathalumangHaliya.png IMG_1496.JPG Promotional IMG_1497.JPG|The poster teases that the Bathalumang Haliya will make her debut appearance tonight (Paghingi ep). Video Gallery Category:Deities Category:Bathala Category:2016 series characters